Internet protocol (IP) is a communications protocol used for sending and receiving packets over a network (e.g., the Internet). Network address translators (NATs) may provide translation of IP addresses in packets between private IP addresses and public IP addresses. Furthermore, NATs may support translation of IP addresses between different versions of IP and between the same versions of IP.